


I Know

by kiitos



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meeting before Agron leaves for Neapolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

Nasir breathed deeply, his lungs filling with air thick from tension. The reason for such disparity in atmosphere was pacing like caged beast, focused on prey and nothing more. Nasir turned his latest breath into a sigh, a gentle thing alerting the wild animal to his presence and Agron, for all his stresses and strains still turned and managed a smile.

“Nasir.” He greeted.

The Syrian smiled back though imagined it did not meet eyes. “And you once called me wild dog?” He questioned, receiving Agron’s affectionate embrace despite his misgivings.

As though some magic had been visited upon them, Agron’s mood lifted and laughter burst from his lips. “I called you wild <i>little</i> dog.” He corrected with entertained emphasis, Nasir huffed his own grudging amusement and struck lightly at Agron’s chest.

“Less of that.” He chastised, leaning up to put a hair’s breadth between their lips. “You complain not about size when writhing beneath.”

“Little only in stature.” Agron amended, sliding arms around slender waist and drawing his Syrian close. “Great in all other ways.”

Nasir smiled then, a bright beaming thing as he pressed mouths together. The kiss lingered with warm contentment and the sweetest of silent declarations as neither was entirely willing to pull away and be the cause of its end. Breath is necessary to all things however and such necessity eventually forced them apart, Nasir’s eyes happily closed as Agron’s surveyed his lover with joy.

All too soon reality took its toll and when Syrian eyes opened, they were met with a darkness from Agron. “This will be no easy task.” He said simply, as though thought had not occurred to Nasir. Retaliatory nails pressed into muscled back as Nasir frowned.

“I know this.”

“I must go.”

“I know this too.”

Silence then passed, no words quite sufficient as both clung to the other. Minutes passed, or perhaps hours, neither knew but finally Agron broke atmosphere made almost stiflingly tense by stepping back and slipping off the approximated coat he was rarely seen without. With little effort he hung it from Nasir’s shoulders, waiting patiently until confusion passed and arms slipped into place.

“My presence, even when I am far from you.” Agron explained with customary simplicity that masked the true depth of those words.

Nasir pondered for a fleeting moment before fingers sought hair and Agron was dragged into fierce kiss. Syrian tongue and teeth all at once laying claim, soothing and promising many things, and Agron responded in kind. He pulled Nasir flush against his chest, keeping him there as his own teeth nipped at dry lips and tongue fought with tongue.

Neither knew nor cared who slowed first, who made first concession so that fire and blood were calmed into soft tenderness, but Agron placed hands upon his lover’s cheeks to caress and sooth. Nasir let hands curl around thick wrists and anchored himself to Agron until light-headedness took hold and he gasped for desperate breath.

“I will return.” Agron promised then.

Nasir held gaze and breathed deep. “I know.”


End file.
